Online services such as web conference applications can allow clients at remote locations to share electronic content, such as electronic documents and web content. Web conferences can be used to conduct meetings and training events and/or present lectures or short presentations from any computer accessing a web conference. Web conference applications allow for online collaboration via webinars, interactive conferences, online workshops, web meetings, eLearning sessions, etc. Web conferences may also involve the exchange of data between various participants. Participants may communicate via text message, video chat, audio chat, etc.
Users may operate computing devices and use computing services, such as a web conferencing service, to share electronic content such as documents and presentation materials. In many situations, one of the users may be a host of an online conference and other users may be participants in the conference. The users may be in different locations. In some situations, users may wish to transfer portions of the electronic content to their computing devices. For example, a participant in a web conference may wish to copy and paste a portion of a document being presented by a host. Conventional web conference applications and services provide contents of a web meeting as a video stream. With these conventional web conference services, it is not possible for a conference participant to copy and paste a portion of the content to an application buffer or other local storage at their computing device.